Home Intruder
Ken walked up to his door, answering a knock. He opened the door, and a girl pointed a gun to his head. Ken was shocked, and the girl walked in and closed the door. "Who are you?" Ken asked. The girl pushed the gun closer to his head. She led him back to the living room. "Strip", she said. Ken took off his shirt and pants. "I don't even know who you are". "You don't need to know. Kneel". Ken kneeled down, and felt embarrassed. Then girl kicked him down and leaned over him, pointing the gun to his head. Her other arm grabbed his neck. "Wallet. Money", she said. Ken gave her his wallet. "There. Now please leave my house". The gun muzzle pressed against his chest. "I'm not done with you". Ken didn't like the expression on her face. She cornered him in his bedroom and locked the door behind her. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled out several shirts from his drawer. She tied his wrists to the bedframe and stood on top of him. "There are two things that can satisfy me. Money... and men". Keeping the gun pointed to his head, her other hand crept up his chest, and then grabbed his nipple. "OW!" The muzzle touched his forehead. "Stay quiet, fool". It twisted, and her nails dug into it. She then set the gun next to her, and both hands grabbed his nipples. Then they let go and caressed his abs. "Such nice muscles..." One hand held his chin while the other felt his six pack. Then, she grabbed her gun and pressed it against his briefs. "Do you want your balls to blow up?" Ken shook his head. "Then, don't make a sound". She picked up a belt and began whacking his chest. Ken tried not to scream, but he let one small shout slip. "I told you!!!!" The gun dug into his balls. "NO PLEASE! I won't do it again!" "Or how about I fix that?" She grabbed another shirt and tied it around his mouth. The belt continued to hit his chest and thighs. Then she tied the belt around his throat and squeezed. "I'm going to freaking choke you..." Ken stared at her, and realized she was pretty. The belt tightened, and then she clipped it. It was tight, but wasn't killing. Then, she pulled down his briefs. "Oh... yeah!" She took off her shirt, revealing her bra. She laid on top of him, and her stomach pressed against his penis. She wiggled around, and Ken began to succumb to the good feelings. Then one hand grabbed hold of his penis and squeezed. The other one held his testicles and caressed them. "Yes, so satisfying." One hand then grabbed the gun and the metal pressed against his balls. "Mmmmm..." She then took off her bra and panties. "You want this?" Ken nodded. "Too bad." She teased him, posing in front of him. She grabbed a black cord and began whipping him. It hurt so much. Then she constricted his penis with the cord, and lightly touched the head. She tied his ankles to the frame as well, and blindfolded him. Her lips touched his, and his tongue entered her mouth. One hand held his abs, while the other touched his penis, stimulating it. After five minutes of embrace, she let go, and poured oil over his ripped body. She slid her hands all around his body. Then, she lit a match and lit his body on fire. Then she shot him over and over again. Then she left the house with the gun, and many pictures. Category:Stories